themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Medusasnake Garcia
"I Will Enjoy Here When You Guys Fighting" Medusasnake is the most fearless Warrior sister in the Team and also She battles aside with her brother Beracules to defeat the Dark Master and even Medusasnake get in fight She was mostful sister to her twin and as also She was the Mother of Minervamon Medusasnake can fight by force and She's was very lucky that She was fighting the Darkness Corruption and also She was very caring for her sibilings and even also She was the teaser to Beracules for acting like an little child Medusasnake Profile Name: Medusasnake Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliations: Kumogakure Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Nature Race: Amazoness Folk Clans: Nature Family Manny Garcia ( Owner ) Dervish Garcia, Wararmor Garcia, Nemeanmane Garcia, Ticky Garcia, Rafire Garcia, Hissy Garcia, Ignitus Garcia and Pyromolter Garcia ( Brothers ) Konayua Garcia ( Sister ) Andromeda ( Sister-In-Law ) Melomelody Garcia ( Niece ) Berasurion ( Nephew ) Minervamon Garcia ( Daughter ) Personally Happy Shocked Childish Angry Helpful Serious Jealous Teaser Heartbroken Episode Appearance Medusasnake Refused During their fight with the Darkness Army, Medusasnake was also just watching them fight the Darkness Army and as also Beracules her Brother try to reform her to do something helpful and She did not listen to Beracules, and that what got Beracules upset and as even that Medusasnake was the teaser. and also even She have an crush on Beelzemon that is one of the Fire creature from the Fire Realm and also her Siblings did not see that or fall for that, that their sister was in love with Beelzemon her Prince that She's also likes and also Medusasnake was there for Beelzemon's sacrifice to the Darkness Clans, Medusasnake cries in tears that her Prince is going to sacrifice to the Darkness Army and She run away Heartbroken No one did not say anything to her and also Master Chavez felt guilty about Medusasnake that her love mate is going to sarcifice to the Darkness Army and as even also She was confront by Master Chavez and also Beelzemon was about to be sarcificed. the unknown mysterious Light and Water creature appears in front of Beezlemon and also Everyone was shocked by this unknown fusion creature Medusasnake Cries On Beelzemon Medusasnake Caring For Ray Medusasnake Holding Beelzemon's Feather When Manny and his Gang just left the Nature Realm, Medusasnake was holding Beelzemon's Feather and also knew that She's very miss him by without saying goodbye to her, and just like Headstrong Wanderer has said that Beelzemon has betrayed them and When after Beelzemon was turned evil Medusasnake feel alone without Beelzemon that He was evily betrayed his people of Nature civilization and as long She knew what Headstrong Wanderer has said to her mind "This Feather You Are Holding It Will Give You Great Destiny" and also Medusasnake knew that Headstrong Wanderer was right about Beelzemon's Betrayment and as also Beracules saw that She was alone and also Beracules came and sit next to her and Beracules asked her that She was holding and also Medusasnake told him She was holding a Feather and also Beracules told Medusasnake that She was holding the Feather for keeping and also Medusasnake told Beracules that the Feather will give her great destiny and also Beracules asked her who told her and She told him that their mother told her and also Beracules heard this about their mother told her that Beelzemon's feather will gave her great destiny Medusasnake's Child Play Mate Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Medusasnake and the Amazoness Warriors Gallery 400383-1304199595879.jpg 400384-1304199723741.jpg 1303595898328.jpg 406289-1304805322719.jpg 406284-1304804309420.jpg JZcFQ.jpg JCmL3.jpg Oof34.jpg O vínculo de x7! a batalha sublime com gravimon!! 13.jpg CL6Ip.jpg Mervamon 77.jpg 201302152352204.jpg 20130207230921!Url.jpg Tumblr mhmpnzSpnK1rm2kbxo1 1280.png Tumblr lsqb8l75vT1qlxx67o1 500.png Tumblr lpj5ftqe2m1qcojfeo2 1280.jpg|Medusasnake was jealous of Beezlemon about being with other woman but not her Tumblr lpj5ftqe2m1qcojfeo1 1280.jpg Mervamon 33022.jpg 99431992 0035.jpg 99431992 0034.jpg 99431992 0026.jpg 6-36 03.png 39442.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Nature Clans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Floridians Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Pet Creatures Category:Nature Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Nature Class Category:Female Characters Category:Manny's Family Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:House Lugo Members